The Blank Disk
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: Me and my freinds pop a blank disk in my dvd player and something happens. Read to find out. Oh and this is my first fanfic and so i have to get the hang of it. Please say nothing bad on reviews
1. How we got there

"Oh." "My." "God."

Hi. I'm Alyssa. Me and my friends, Brionna and Willow, have a story to tell.

My great-grandparents and I were at Wal-Mart and I asked for a red box movie. They said I could choose 1 movie. Well I am more of a tomboyish girl and so I like some boyish movies so I chose How To Train Your Dragon. I went and as soon as I got home I asked if I could let some friends (Brionna & Willow) over. They said that I could and so I called and invited them over. When they came over I opened the case and I looked at it. "Weird. There are 2 discs. One is the How To Train Your Dragon movie. The other one is blank." I said. "Let's see about the blank one 1st." Brionna said. I popped it in my movie player. And that was when it all started.


	2. Where are we?

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Brionna yelled.

"I think we bumped our heads on something." Willow said.

As Brionna & Willow were trying to see straight, I was staring in front of me as if I had seen an itsy bitsy ant just killed an elephant with one touch.

"Guys? Stop what you are doing and come here." I said without moving at all.

"What?" Brionna said as she tried to walk straight, with her head still pounding.

"Where are we?" Willow said trying to walk straight also.

"I think I know." I said still staring in disbelieve.

"I think were in…" Willow said as she was also staring.

"Berk." All three of us said together.

"How did we get here?" Brionna asked.

"I don't know." Willow and I said together.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go adventure." Brionna said, already walking out of the woods.


	3. Meeting Astrid

As we walked out of the forest, we were still wondering how exactly we got here.

"Where are we going?" I asked Brionna. All she did was shrug her shoulders. I saw a Terrible Terror follow her.

"Uh, Brionna?" I said. She turned to me as I pointed at her feet. She screamed and jumped backwards as me and Willow burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" She yelled but Willow and I kept on laughing. By the time we stopped laughing, we were at the village. We were just walking around when we heard a voice behind us.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. We turned around and saw Astrid.

"Uh, I'm Alyssa and these are my friends, Willow and Brionna." I told her.

"How did you get here?" Astrid asked.

"We don't know. We stuck a disk in my XBOX 360 and…" I said but was cut off by Astrid

"Whoa whoa whoa. Disk, XBOX? Now you're talking gibberish." She said.

"Oh. Right. You're Vikings." I said. "Well…" And I explained what an XBOX, disk, and a phone was.

"Oh." Astrid said "Well, I guess you will need a tour of this island, huh?" She said as we followed her for a tour of Berk.


	4. The first night

Is this what think it is?

We were taking a tour of Berk when that little Terrible Terror came back up to Brionna.

"I guess you've really taken a liking to me, huh? Well, I guess I could use a dragon." She said to the Terror. It spit out a fireball and lit a patch of grass on fire. "I guess I'll call you Flame." Brionna laughed.

"Where are we headed next, Astrid?" I asked.

"The cove." Astrid replied.

'Hmm. Brionna got a Terrible Terror. Willow doesn't have one…yet. And so what dragon will I get?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a crystal blue Terror wrapped itself around my leg. I looked down and saw it. I screamed and jumped around one 1 let trying to shake the Terror off the other. Willow just burst out laughing. "HEY!" I yelled at Willow.

"Know you know how it feels." Brionna muttered while scratching Flame's head. I carefully unwrapped the blue Terror of my leg and noticed it had a small yet deep cut on its leg.

"Hey, Astrid?" I said

"Yeah?"

"This little Terror has a cut on her leg." I said cradling the Terror carefully, so I don't hurt her.

"Is it deep?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied, as I cut off part of my sleeve and wrap it around the Terror's bleeding leg. "Hmm. You are cute. Maybe you can stay with me." I said to the Terror and she squawked in delight. "I'll call you Blue-Bell." I said and Astrid turned to me and looked at me like I have just grown wings.

"What? It's my favorite ice cream." I said. We finished the tour and we were headed to Astrid's house. She let us stay there until we found a way to get home. I found a blanket and ruffled it up so Flame and Blue-Bell had a place to sleep. We had a long day ahead of us.


	5. Breakfast

I woke up by feeling something on my stomach bouncing. I slowly open my eyes and I see Blue-Bell hopping on my stomach.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." I laughed while scratching her little head. The others were already up. I got up and brushed my hair.

"Hey, guys." I said as I plopped down on the couch. "CRAP!" I suddenly yelled.

"What?" Asked Brionna.

"I just remembered every day you're charged with an extra dollar for the movie!" I replied.

"Aww no need to worry about that now. We need to find a way home!" She told me as we went to the hall for breakfast. We all found a place to sit together.

"Hey, Astrid," I said as I scooted over to her some space to sit by me. "Once we find a way home maybe you can come with us. Show you how our lives are. Maybe you can go to High School."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a place you go to learn stuff like math or history." I said.

"Ohh." She replied. "I guess I could."

"We wouldn't be able to go to High School because were too young but maybe we could meet up after school. You could probably get you a phone too."

"Yeah. Sure." She said. After breakfast, me and my friends took a walk.


	6. Blacked Out

As me and my friends were walking, I stumbled on something, tripped, and fell on a rock.  
"Ow." was all I was able to mumble before I blacked out.

1 hour later "W-what happened?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed the top of my head and felt something kinda sticky.  
"You hit your head on a rock and blacked out." Brionna said. At least, I think it was her.  
"Where am I?" I asked. Blue-Bell flew up to me and chirrped happily since I was awake.  
"Where you were when you hit your head." Who I think was Brionna joked.  
"Hm. Well I think I need a cat-nap." I yawned.  
"YOU WERE OUT FOR AN HOUR!" Brionna and Willow yelled together.  
"YEAH WELL IT WAS ALOT TO TAKE IN IM TIRED!" I screemed back at them. (Fun Fact: NEVER get me mad.)  
"Alright! Alright! Ain't gotta be pushy." I think Willow said. I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes while stroking Blue-Bell. I musta drifted off to sleep 'cause I don't know what happened after that. 


	7. Going Home

"Okay, okay I think I found a way home guys!" I yelled to Brionna and Willow. "I was looking for a way to get home on my phone and we just text 'go home' to the name of the movie!"

"Cool! But what are you gonna do when Zoee' starts to bother you?" Brionna said.

"Oh. I think I know." I replied as an evil grin started on my face. "Hey, Hiccup!" I yelled. "Can I borrow Toothless?"

"Um whadya need him for?" He asked.

"School business. I would send him back." I replied.

"Ooookaaay. But be careful with him."

"I will. OKAY GUYS! LET'S GO HOME!" I yelled as I began to text "go home". "I read you have to touch the phone to be sent home okay?"

"Alright." Brionna said while touching my tiny phone along with Willow and Toothless's tail. I pressed send, closed my eyes and opened them at the sight of my room. Toothless was right beside me.

"Okay, bud you ready to scare an enemy?" He growled in response as we headed to school grounds.


	8. Backfired Plan

"Hey Alyssa PUKE! Hahaha" yelled Zoee' my worst enemy ever. She is always bullying me.

"Oh. Hey Zoee' the nightmare." I said with an evil grin. "Hang on real quick." I said as I ran to some bushes. I poked my head through one and Toothless was there. "You remember what to do. Right?" I asked him. He growled and I took it as a yes. "Alright." I turned back around to Zoee'. "Zoee', I have a surprise you won't forget."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Shoot." I simply said. Suddenly a black head popped out of the bushes and shot a purple fireball towards Zoee'. She screamed and the fireball scorched her hair and burned her favorite shirt.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt." She yelled.

"I know that's why Toothless burned it." I smiled once again. "And that's what I call payback. Live with it." And with that she stomped off. "Sorry, bud but you have to go home." I put the disk back in the tray and Toothless pushed it in. He started to sparkle and then vanished in midair. I laughed. "So that's what happened to me." I laughed again when I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door and stood there shocked.

"I think your plan to get Toothless back to Berk, backfired." Hiccup said standing there at my back door with Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the dragons. I chuckled nervously.

"Hehe um come make yourself a home. Hehe."


End file.
